


It's Just Another Day, Until It's Not

by xavacid



Series: It's Not Just Another Day [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavacid/pseuds/xavacid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex wasn't one for Valentine's Day, but when Kara wanted to do sisters' date, she couldn't really deny her anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Another Day, Until It's Not

**Author's Note:**

> It's a really late Valentine's Day fic, it's even way past White Day, but I hope it's still enjoyable anyway. And I'm horrible with title.

Alexandra Danvers was not one for sappy, romantic holiday that was perpetual by greeting cards company, not even when she was a kid. She didn't see what was the deal, why was it so special to be announcing the love to someone today as oppose to every other day in the year. Her adopted sister on the other hand... Kara enjoyed all the holidays and their trapping, she thought it was fun, so she insisted that since they both were single, they would have to go out together.

Alex would prefer to stay in today, she really, really would.

But, what Kara wanted... well, she couldn't deny her little sister anything.

"Alex!"

She didn't know why the youngest Danvers insisted on meeting up at Noonan's instead of her apartment, but there she was in her little pink dress, with pale pink cardigan, preppy and sweet, like her personality, coming toward her at a slightly quicker than normal human speed, not that anyone in the crowd was going to notice that, with how packed it was in the cafe.

"Kara," she was surprised when her little sister leaped into her arms, as if they didn't just see each other last night. "Hey," apparently her little sister chose to go with flats today, that made her slightly taller, a blonde head tucked into the crook of her neck, arms around her tightened to almost uncomfortable tightness for a brief moment and let go.

Alex let herself be led to a small table by her giggling little alien.

"I'll get you your usual." And she was gone again.

Around her were couples, every tables in the place was filled with couples and flowers, and hearts, Alex rolled her eyes at the display, although this might be why her little sister wanted to be in the crowd, the atmosphere was certainly festive.

"Here," Kara came back with two large drinks, she plopped down at the seat next to Alex instead of across from her, with the size of the table they were at, their shoulders were touching. Apparently, this was the reason why Kara wanted to meet up here, Valentines' day promotions.

A few minutes later her usual breakfast arrived twice the amount she usually get.

"Oh, I see how it is. Using me to fill that bottomless pit you call stomach." Alex bumped their shoulders teasingly.

"No," Kara pouted. "Not bottomless pit." She speared a piece of her sticky bun with the fork and held up to Alex. "I'll share."

The older brunette reached out to take the fork, but Kara pulled back, she wasn't giving up her utensil. Eyes rolling playfully, Alex opened her mouth to accept the bite.

"Aww..." Viola, Kara's usual waitress, placed another sticky bun on the table, "you two are so adorable together."

"Thank you," Kara was quick to reply with a sunny smile, she didn't bother to correct the woman and Alex was too polite to talk with a mouth full. Now, they were here often enough that the staffs are familiar with them, perhaps knew their names, especially, Kara's since she had to buy latte for Cat Grant every morning, but they weren't close enough to anyone to actually introduce themselves.

And she wanted this to be a date even though Alex didn't know about it.

Kara was nervous at first when she asked if Alex wanted to spend the day with her, after all her adopted sister was one of the most beautiful woman she had ever met, and Alex was so special, anyone with a brain cell would know that after just met her. So, she had no doubt that someone would ask her out. Except that she was so reserve around other people and most were too afraid to approach her.

Kara would've beaten them off with a stick if that wasn't the case. A really, really big stick.

Not that the older Danvers ever noticed the attention being paid to her, like right now. Half of the room were watching them surreptitiously even when they were supposedly with their significant other. Kara huffed lightly and glared at the nearest guy that was clearly ogling her sister, and in response, she leaned closer to her sister, lacing their fingers together on the table.

Her oblivious of a sister only looked at her curiously, but allowed it nonetheless.

Alex was in her usual dark skinny jeans, heeled boots, and Kara's favorite leather jacket. The ensemble made her heart beat a little faster, and butterflies took flight in her stomach, her little Kryptonian heart was doing double time in her chest.

"So, you have a plan for today?" Alex eyed the quickly disappearing sticky buns between the sips of her coffee, "other than using me to get more food, I mean." She barely get a bite out of the four buns that they got on the table. Kara grinned and butted her head to the older Danvers' chin lightly, she did not appreciate the teasing of her food intake.

"Hey!"

Kara couldn't help but feel the little flutter in her chest at the laugh. So, she moved closer, pressing herself against Alex.

"Well, we could go to that exhibit you wanna see at the museum," she offered another bite to the brunette, and since both her hands were occupied Alex accepted the bite.

"You mean, the exhibit that YOU wanna see?" Alex teasingly nudged the blonde head away.

Kara just pouted up at her.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get going, then. This place is starting to get really crowded, we might get beat up for hogging the table."

"You can fight them." The Kryptonian stuffed the last bite of her sticky bun into her mouth.

"Me?"

"You're the one with the guns."

Kara grinned at her sister's laugh, they settled the bill and soon left the place, seeing how the line was getting long and they really were finished. She couldn't wait to go around the downtown area on Alex's arm.

\----------

And so the rest of their day went exactly as Kara wanted, they visited the museum, which had a couple's ticket that they took advantage of.

Kara's hand never left Alex's.

She could also feel eyes on them as soon as they enter the room, any room. Alex seemed oblivious to all the attention being paid to them, all the smiles aimed their way. The Kryptonian spotted more than one couple gave her a nod, presumably for the beautiful woman whose hand she held. And Kara preened all the more for it. She took to tugging her hand a little when she wanted the attention, and Alex provided it, and a fond smile, without fail.

"Alex, look!" The younger Danvers tugged her brunette sister along as she spot an empty table. They were through with the exhibit and were just looking at other part of the museum. Of course, Kara being Kara, she was starting to crave something sweet and maybe a little lunch. Thus they made their way to the garden, where the cafe was.

"Kara..." Alex sounded more amuse than anything. "How can you be hungry already."

"Aleeexx..." A light slap was delivered to one leather clad shoulder.

"Ok, ok."

And that was how they settled in for lunch, with Alex ordered something that she knew Kara would want, and the blonde Kryptonian already planning on dessert.

"Are you finished?"

Alex looked down at her plate, where half of her sandwich and fries remained, with an eye roll she pushed the entire plate toward the seemingly still hungry alien, even after a bigger burger and milkshake. "Bottomless pit," she ribbed affectionately. "So, you want ice cream, too?"

Kara already decided on two flavors of ice cream that Alex would definitely not be eating.

And of course, by the time they left, their waitress looked at them, especially Kara with astonishment in her eye. Not something foreign for the both of them, really. Alex, long used to her little alien's appetite shrugged it all off.

"Alex, look!" Once again she was tugged along to the next thing that caught Kara's eye. "Let's take a picture."

Photobooth.

With a deep sigh, she let herself be dragged into the booth, with the amount of people milling about, she was surprised there weren't anyone in the booth, instead people seemed to be looking at all the photos being posted.

"Come on, Alex." Kara whined when she saw the agent crossed her arms over her chest. "Relax, please?"

And so the next set of photos were of giggling alien pressing her face against her adoptive sister, their arms around each other, and the last one, Kara pressed a big kiss to her reddening cheek.

As Alex looking through the photo strip, Kara put their photo to the contest and put in her contact information, all without Alex realizing what she was doing. It wasn't like they were going to win, or anything. Although, once she swept her gaze over their competition, she was sure that they were the cutest couple by far.

"Let's go," she immediately pulled her brunette sister away as soon as she was done, Alex gave her suspicious look, unaccustomed to the firm hand that Kara was leading her.

"What?"

"Oh, you two are just adorable!" A little old lady exclaimed, and for a moment there, Alex was afraid that she might reach out and pinch her cheek, thankfully, she didn't.

"Thank you." Kara, sunny as ever, smiled her large, bright smile at the compliment and she pressed closer to Alex, who looked a touch exasperated. But she smiled at the old lady anyway.

\-----

It wasn't as if Alex didn't know what her sunny little alien was trying to do. This was a date, no matter what Kara was trying to sell to her as. She wasn't oblivious to the gestures being made all day, in fact she had suspected it for what it was the moment Kara had asked the night before. While Kara liked to think that she was capable of being subtle, she wasn't, really. But whatever subtleties she may have had she seemed to have thrown it all out the window today.

Alex was more than happy to play along, wherever Kara wanted to go.

Alex Danvers had always been in love with Kara since she was sixteen. At first she'd been confused, after all Kara was supposed to be her sister, and Alex had always treated her that way. She felt guilty and she could only imagine what her mother would say, how much of a disappointment she would be, after all, she could never seem to do anything right in her mother's eyes. Then the resignation that came with the knowledge that there was not much she could do about the feelings that would not go away. And she tried, oh how she tried.

Alex dated, of course she did, during her college years, and she even thought that she loved a few of those she dated, but none ever made her feel as much as she felt for Kara, and then D.E.O. happened and she no longer had the time to be dating anyone, and whatever time she didn't spend on her assignment, and covers, she gave to Kara.

Whenever the young blonde mentioned going on dates, and liking someone Alex was always encouraging and supportive. No matter how much it killed little pieces of her inside. She wanted Kara to have a normal life, to be safe, and free to do whatever she wanted.

But today... today Kara made her intention quite clear, and Alex hoped that it wasn't some cosmic joke and she had somehow read it all wrong.

"Hey, Kara."

Alex laced their fingers together, waiting for bright, bright blue eyes to turn to her as they stepped out into the sun.

"Do you want to--" a scream interrupted them, followed by sirens.

Kara turned puppy eye on her, and Alex answered with a crooked grin, motion with the tilt of her head for her to go ahead and help.

"I'll be right back." Kara gave her a kiss on the cheek quickly before running toward the nearest alley way, so she could change into her Super suit.

\----------

It took her over an hour for Supergirl to help with the clean up after the chase, then she came to find Alex where she said she would be. The interruption bumped her out, Alex was about to say something very important she just knew it. Now she didn't know if they were gonna get that moment back.

It was a little scary for Kara to really tell Alex what she was thinking, Alex was everything to her, her bestfriend, her protector, her confidant, and there was a chance that Alex may not feel the same way. Then she mentally shook herself, Kara thought of how unlikely their chances under normal circumstances that they could meet. How unlikely it was her being Kryptonian born decades before, on a different solar system entirely to meet a human, to meet Alex. How many stars had to align for that to happen. It had to mean something.

So, she was going to take the chance, and be brave.

But first, dinner.

"Hey," Alex looked up from the magazine she was reading to kill time. "I made reservation." She motioned to the waiter for her check and despite the amount of people, he was very quick.

"I'm starving."

"I know." Her sister smiled knowingly and reached out to wipe at her cheek. "You have a little smudge." Gesture done a thousand time, and yet, this was different.

Kara felt her cheeks heating up at the gentle touch, and mumbled a thank to her sister. She then proceed to take Alex's hand and let her lead them out.

Dinner, dinner and then come hell or high water, she was going to tell Alex how she felt.

\-----------

"Alex," Kara started once their dinners were cleared from the table.

"Yes?" Hazel eyes flicked up to meet her own, and Kara felt her heart beat even faster. How had she not noticed how many shades of green and brown Alex's eyes could produce. "Do you want to order dessert?"

"Um..." Kara felt her brain scrambled, and she drew blank for a moment.

"Kara?"

"Oh," Kara snapped herself out of it and shook her head, normally she would not say no to dessert, personally she thought it was the best part of the meal, any meal, but tonight she had something else in mind that was much more important than getting sweets. And she wanted to get out of here to do it properly. "No, I think we're done."

The next few minutes it took for the waitress to deliver their check and Alex to pay it was crawling by, and she could feel her hands dampening with sweats. Kara tried to calm herself down, last thing she need was to psych herself out, and freaked Alex out in the process. Once they left the restaurant their hands were once again interlaced, and this time - to Kara's delight- the brunette was the one that laced their fingers together. And Kara was really glad she wiped her hand dry before hand.

"I need to talk to you about something." She said after a while.

"What is it?"

When nothing else was forthcoming the older Danvers pulled them to a stop, "Kara?" When her sunny little Alien didn't meet her eyes, she was a little worried. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I..." Kara looked around, they were still on the street, but close enough to her apartment, and she decided that while this was one conversation she could not drag out, the street wasn't the best of place to be talking about it. Several out comes came to her mind and well, none of them was good to be played out on the street.

"Let's go home." It was like Alex knew what she was thinking, or most likely Alex just knew her that well.

They walked along in silence, hands swinging between them like most couple on the street tonight.

Kara tried to figure out what she should say, and what Alex's response would be. And before she knew it they were in front of her apartment already, still Kara didn't know what she was going to say to this amazing woman that had been her everything for the past dozen years.

"Do you want something to drink?" To buy herself more time, the blonde headed right to the kitchen, but she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Kara," Alex tugged her back. "Sit, relax."

Alex tried to stay calm, and for the most part she was successful, she was a trained agent after all, staying cool under pressure was what she was trained to do, but on the inside she was anything but. Maybe she should be the one to start, to tell her little alien what it was that she had been feeling, had been keeping locked up for the better part of the decade.

Then bright blue eyes looked up, determination shined in them, so she waited.

Kara opened her mouth, then closed again. A deep breath, and she tried again. "I have something to tell you."

Alex nodded for her to continue. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I love you." She blurted out, and from the look on her face, Alex could tell that it wasn't exactly what Kara was planning to say.

"I love you, too." She assured the Kryptonian with a smile.

"No, Alex, I mean, I love you. I'm in love with you." Kara was bracing herself visibly against the rejection that she thought was coming.

"Oh, Kara," firm hands took hold of both her hands in gentle grips. "I love you."

Blue eyes widened as she let the words sink in. "You mean," she was afraid of actually believe that it could be --

"Yeah, since I was sixteen." Alex said wryly with a crooked smile. The next thing she knew, she found herself with an arm full of Kryptonian.

"Oh my GOD! I thought... I thought." Kara started to babble, she tucked her face into that little spot where Alex's neck met her shoulder, her familiar spot, the spot that she occasionally thought was made just for her. That everything about Alex Danvers was made just for her. "I don't know what I would do if you... if you--"

"I love you," Alex pressed a kiss to her hair. "And even if I don't feel the same way, I'd still be here for you."

They held each other tight for long silence moment, basking in the knowledge that they were finally on the same page.

"You know, it is kind of a cliche to be doing this on Valentine's day."

"Alex!"

Kara pushed her -- they were girlfriends now-- Alex onto her back and threw herself on top, giggling when she knocked the wind out of her, cutting off the laughter. She lifted her head up to look at the woman who had always been there for her from the moment her cousin dropped her off at the Danvers's house, and felt so much love flow through.

They brushed their noses together before Kara leaned down for their very first kiss.

Yeah, just perfect.


End file.
